


Filled Up

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, light slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: It’s really no secret that Hank and Connor are a couple. Everyone at the precinct knows, Fowler pretends not to know for HR’s sake, and they downplay it at work as much as possible.Connor, however, can sometimes get in a mood.





	Filled Up

**Author's Note:**

> 035\. Public/Semi-Public Sex  
> Title from RICHMAN by 3OH!3  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> For San, who sent the messages this was based on ages ago

It’s really no secret that Hank and Connor are a couple. Everyone at the precinct knows, Fowler pretends not to know for HR’s sake, and they downplay it at work as much as possible. 

Connor, however, can sometimes get in a mood. 

Connor  _ likes _ the thought of playing it up at work, showing more PDA, making sure others know he belongs to Hank in every sense of the word. So, Connor starts wearing tighter jeans, tighter than the old Cyberlife-issue ones he started in. Every time his scans indicate Hank is behind him, and can see him, Connor makes a point to bend over whatever desk or table he’s at. He knows that if someone is looking for it, they can see the outline of his pussy through the jeans, and he knows Hank is always looking.

Connor’s method of seduction comes to fruition at the end of a long day. He’s leaning over Hank’s desk, reading over some paper notes Hank had taken when a warm body leans against Connor’s back. “You think this is some kind of game, Connor?” Hank asks lowly.

Connor turns his head to look at Hank. “Yes, in fact, I do. Would you like to play along?” Connor gives Hank a smirk and goes back to the papers. Hank growls softly, reaching a hand around to rub at Connor’s pussy through his jeans. Connor just barely manages to hold in a moan, knees shaking. He tries to squirm out of Hank’s grasp, but Hank holds him tighter. “If you’re going to play dirty, why don’t you just fuck me right now?”

“Not in front of the whole precinct, baby.” He gives Connor’s ass a little pat and moves away. “We’ll stay late. Go sit down, now.”

Connor pouts at him, but it garners no response. He mopes to his own chair, acts like he’s working as the others gather up their things for the day. Hank makes up some story about a new lead, that they’ll be staying late, don’t worry about it.

When the last person is gone, Hank looks up from his terminal. “Come here, Connor.” Connor wastes no time rounding his desk. Hank meets him in the middle, and while Connor goes in for a kiss, Hank spins him like he would a suspect, pinning Connor down over Hank’s desk. “You wanna bend over every desk you see like a little slut, I’m gonna fuck you over one like the slut you are,” Hank says into Connor’s ear. Connor shudders, pressing his ass back in hopes of grinding against Hank but to no avail. “Nuh uh, baby, we’re doing this my way.”

Hank uses one hand to hold Connor’s shoulders down and the other to pull his jeans and briefs down just enough to expose him. He runs two fingers through the wet mess. “Such a gorgeous cunt, Connor, already so wet for me. Stay.” 

Connor stays as Hank takes his hand off Connor’s shoulders. There’s the clatter of a buckle and the sound of a zipper being undone, and then there’s a cock being pressed against Connor’s entrance. “You wanna act like a slut, Con, then I’m gonna fuck you like a slut.”

Hank pushes in and bottoms out in one hard thrust, punching a yelp out of Connor. Connor’s fingers scrabble at the desk for purchase as Hank sets a punishing pace, and it’s a good thing Connor’s nearly indestructible, because the rate at which his abdomen is hitting the desk would surely injure a human.

Connor cries out with every thrust, thirium tears leaking down his cheeks when Hank’s hand comes down to rub at Connor’s clit. When Connor comes, he’s fucking himself back to meet Hank’s every move. It doesn’t take long after for Hank to come as well, filling Connor. 

Hank pulls out, tucking himself back in his jeans. He then pulls Connor’s briefs and jeans back up, leaving him a dripping mess.

“Aren’t we going to clean up?” Connor asks, tilting his head.

“Nope.” Hank shrugs on his jacket and picks up his bag. “You wanna get fucked like a slut, you’re gonna ride home wet and messy like a slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
